


Study Break

by delano



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Flirty Neil Josten, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten, Sexting, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delano/pseuds/delano
Summary: Neil doesn't want to study, and he's willing to try anything to not.~Feat. flirty Neil and the use of snapchat ;)
Relationships: Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a cute short (maybe self indulgent) little fic I've had around in my drafts for a while and decided to post it! Hope you enjoy!

Neil knew that he had to study. He knew that he didn’t have perfect recall like his, frankly, way too perfect boyfriend did. Andrew just got to flip through his textbook before his tests and he was fine. 

Andrew. 

Neil knew that Andrew was out at a coffee shop with someone for a group project. (And also because he knew Neil would get distracted if he were there.) Which was super considerate of him. But also just made Neil more distracted thinking about him. Neil just wanted someone to keep him company, and  maybe distract him when he needed a study break.

Neil tried to look down at the book. Different Spanish phrases floated off the page. He’d be fine. No. No he should study. No, he had already studied for an hour. He deserves a break.

“Neil can have a little snapchat, as a treat.” He murmured to himself while pulling out his phone and opening the app. He rolled to the name “My Monster <3” and double tapped to send him a picture. Nothing too conspicuous, just a shot of his textbook with the phrase, “how goes the group project?” then in smaller text, “I misssss youuuu.” Neil  knew he was being clingy but honestly he’d do anything to not be studying right now. 

A reply came back almost instantly. An unfocused picture of Andrew’s feet and the text. “Study for your test idiot”

Neil huffed. He was. He just also was bored. No one was in the dorm and he’d been studying by himself for over an hour now. Neil wanted a break. A break with Andrew. But he needed to get Andrew back to the dorm somehow. He smirked and got up to go to Andrew’s closet. He knew he was maybe not playing exactly fair, but he also knew that Andrew probably didn’t want to be  at that group project more than Neil didn’t want to be studying.

A picture of Neil’s upper body. He was wearing one of Andrew’s tight black crop tops that he got as a joke, but Neil made him keep because it looked so good on him. The picture read “come keep me company?” 

Another blurry picture, this time of his coffee. “I’m busy.”

Neil frowned. That kind of thing usually worked. He must actually be working.

But hell if he wasn’t a drama queen at heart. 

///////////

Andrew was practically vibrating. The idiots in his group project had been taking forever, meanwhile his idiot back home was sending him thirst trap after thirst trap. Andrew wasn’t stupid. He knew that Neil was just procrastinating studying for his test and was bored. Andrew knew that Neil just wanted him to come home.

But fuck if it wasn’t working.

Speaking of. The notification dinged on his phone and he opened it cautiously. 

He choked on his overpriced coffee. 

Neil was wearing one of his, Andrew’s, oversized hoodies, and obviously wasn’t wearing anything under it because he could see Neil’s ass peeking out of the back, completely bare. Andrew didn’t like to embrace gay stereotypes but in that moment he truly couldn’t even. It read, “should I just go hang out with Matt and Nicky then? :((”

Andrew stood up. “I have to go, I’ll do my part tomorrow, text me what I should do.” With that he ran out of the shop.

  
  


Andrew texted Neil, “stay where you fucking are.” and revved his engine. He literally hated that idiot. He was going to kill him.

///////////

Neil read the text and smirked. Honestly, he deserved some attention now for how much work he put into this, he had to go through a lot of costume changes, and wasn’t ashamed to admit  that he texted Allison for advice. Now that he thought about it, he really probably should not have texted Allison of all people about this; he’s sure that he just won her a bet considering how happy she was to help.

Although, for the most part the other foxes had stopped taking bets on Andrew and him. Most have accepted now that they were in it together, and while they were still private with their relationship, the others stopped being so surprised when they were affectionate with each other.

Neil was sitting on the couch when Andrew burst through the door.

“The fuck, Josten?” Andrew said in lieu of a greeting. Neil saw Andrew’s eyes roam over Neil’s body, still wearing Andrew’s sweatshirt. Andrew’s sweatshirt and nothing else.

“Oh hi,” Neil feigned disinterest as he turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. “Did you get done with your group project?” He turned his head to regard Andrew. His boyfriend looked as hot as ever, and actually a little hotter than usual, it looked like he had run up the stairs going by how hard he was breathing and the slight flush on his cheeks. 

“Oh you fucking idiot,” Andrew snarled and closed the distance between them in a second. They had finally gotten to the point where Andrew had accepted that it’s a yes until it’s no, and thank god for that because Andrew drew in Neil by the neck and kissed him.

“You didn’t bring me a coffee?” Neil asked as they broke apart and gave his boyfriend a frown. “How inconsiderate.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “I think I brought you something better, wouldn’t you agree?”

Neil looked him up and down and smiled, “I wouldn’t want anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and remember comments and kudos make a writer so happy!! :))  
> And happy new year!


End file.
